


Sway

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fictober 2019, Fluff, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 16:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20910953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Michelle asks Cho to dance.





	Sway

**Author's Note:**

> Set at the end of “Copper Badge” with a twist.  
Fictober 2019 prompt day 1: it will be fun, trust me

“I said no.” 

Cho looked around the dancers in front of the bandstand, beyond them to the revellers at the food stall and debated the merits of yet another taco. It might be worth the extra hours at the gym if it got him out of this. 

“Come on.” Vega leaned in towards him, her hair spilling over the shoulder of her jean jacket and almost touching his arm. “We need to celebrate you taking over the unit.” 

“I’m celebrating right here.” He held up his bottle of water, lifting an eyebrow almost in challenge. 

Vega literally blew a raspberry. “Come on... it’ll be fun, trust me.” 

“Dancing isn’t my idea of fun.” He paused, looked back at the dance floor. “Besides, I thought you had Wylie as your dance partner.” 

That sounded a little more waspish than he meant it too. She heard it as well, he could tell by her quick blink, her even quicker recovery. “He went home,” she said and she didn’t sound remotely concerned about it. “Abbott and his wife gave him a ride.” She shrugged. “I wanted to stay.” 

He nodded, relaxing a little now he knew the coast was clear - Lisbon and Jane had left a little before Abbott and Lena. “And dance.” 

Her smile could have lit up the town square all on its own. “And dance.” 

Heaving what he hoped was a long suffering sigh, Cho got to his feet. “You’d better not step on my toes.” 

She giggled as they moved to the middle of the dance floor and the band somehow, magically knew to switch to a slower number. At least he thought it was magic, but he wouldn’t have put a little sorcery past Michelle - he could think of her like that now that they were alone. “See, you don’t even have to dance,” she told him as she slid an arm around his waist and he caught her other hand in his. “We can just sway.” 

“I can do that.” He looked into her eyes, felt a smile coming to his lips at how happy she looked. Safe in the knowledge that no-one they worked with was here, he pulled her a little closer, let his hand slide a little lower down her back. 

Tomorrow, or someday soon, he knew they’d have to have a Talk, about work and them and him being the boss. 

But that was tomorrow. 

For tonight, they would sway.


End file.
